


Fuck buddies

by xXDRAMAticalBitchXx



Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anime, BL, Boys Love - Freeform, DRAMAtical Murder - Freeform, M/M, Much yaoi, Multi, Old man porn, Seme, Such dick, Uke, Yaoi, dmmd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXDRAMAticalBitchXx/pseuds/xXDRAMAticalBitchXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akushima meets Haga, falls in love with Haga, and fucks him in the weirdest way possible. Aoba gets fucked too. I'll tell you this, if you dont like old man sex, gtfo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck buddies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry

Haga sits at a desk, taking calls from customers who are looking to buy Allmate parts. As soon as he hangs up the phone with one costumer, the phone rings again. Haga answeres.

"Hello, thank you for calling Junk Shop Heibon! How may I help you today?" Haga asks in a cheerful tone.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU?!?!?!?!?!?!? AND WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME QUESTIONS?!?!?!?!? I SHOULD BE THE ONE ASKING YOU QUESTIONS, NOOOOOOOOOOOT THE OTHER WAY AROOOOOOUUUUUUNNND!!!!!!!!!" The person answers in a rather loud, obnoxious tone (If you couldnt already tell by the exclamation points and capitalizations).

"... I'm Haga, owner of Junk Shop Heibon. And I asked how I could help you today because thats what I'm supposed to ask, since I normally get calls from costumers who would like to purchase parts from my shop." Haga, who was now a bit put off by the screaming fucktard on the other line, answered, still keeping his cheerful tone. 

"WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? YOU SELL PARTS?! LIKE, BODY PARTS?!?!?!? I ALWAYS KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING WRONG ABOUT YOUR SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!! I'LL BE PAYING YOUR SHOP A VISIT, HAG-BITCH." The person answered, before hanging up the phone. 

Haga took the phone away from his ear and looked down at it in disbelief. 

"Well that costumer was rather excited, wasn't he?" Haga said to himself and went back to doing his job like nothing had just happened.

A few hours later, the door bursts open, and Akushima marches in, megaphone in hand.

"WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUCK IS-" Akushima pauses in the middle of his sentence, and stares at Haga, literal hearts forming in his eyes 

Haga stares back in shock, dropping his clip board.

Akushima slowly walks towards Haga, standing only inches away from him. 

Haga blushes darkly, noticing Akushimas lips are only inches away from his own. 

Akushima lifts up his megaphone and puts it to his lips, not breaking eye contact with Haga. 

"I AM GOING TO FUCK HAGA, OWNER OF JUNK SHOP HEIBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON" Akushima screemed into his magaphone, blowing Haga back in the process. 

He walks towards Haga with a creep ass smirk and starts to strip him of his clothes, leaving Haga only in his underwear. 

Akushima grops Haga through his underwear and Haga lets out a hot moan, moving against Akushima's hand. 

Akushima pulls down Haga's underwear, revealing a very limp, wrinkly... Penis? The skin was so droopy, Akushima couldnt tell if it was a dick or not. But he didnt care, Haga's wrinkly manhood turned him on IMMENSELY. 

Akushima immediatly became hard and his banana dong elongated to almost 50 inches. The force was so strong againt his pants, his dick snapped in half. He moaned in pleasure. 

He forcefully pushed Haga over into a bending position and shoved his megaphone up Haga's glory hole. He began to scream What Is Love by Haddaway, sensually into the magaphone. 

"Scream louder into me, daddy~" Haga moaned in ecstacy.

Aoba walked into the shop and dropped his man purse- I mean bag, in shock. He looked to his boss and Akushima with a face that asked "What the fuck are you doing?"

Akushima and Haga looked over to Aoba, and Akushima smirked at him. 

"Come join the fun, Aoba-kun~" Akushima purred at the gender neutral blue haired twink. 

Aoba's dick instantly became hard and he walked over to the two. 

Akushima pulled down his pants, and pulled another megaphone out of his ass.

Aoba pulled his pants down and bent over. 

Akushima pushed his ass-megaphone into Aoba's ass and started to screech like an eagle into it.

Aoba and Haga took turns having their asses screamed into, and soon, both came, screaming out in ecstacy. 

After that day, they all became fuck buddies. 

 

The fucking end.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I kicked out of the fandom yet?


End file.
